The Hunt for Battlestar Pegasus
by Shawn Scialo
Summary: Shortly after Gamoray, Adama recounts a tale that happened 50 yahrens ago.
1. Default Chapter

The Hunt for Battlestar Pegasus  
  
From the Adama Journals:  
  
Cain. The very name stirs the imaginations and hearts of our people. He was a savior, a hero.a legend. It pains me to speak of him in the past tense, but what are the odds that he could have possibly survived against Baltar's overwhelming task force near Gamoray? I've tried to console his daughter, Sheba, as best I could. But, they were so close. I don't know if the young lady will ever recover fully. She reminds me very much of the young Cain I once knew, full of bravado with uncanny instincts in battle. But, Sheba has her mother in her as well. (laughing) That's just as well. She'll probably live a much longer life because of it. Cain was as reckless as he was skilled, even back then.  
I remember the first time that I met Cain. It must have been over fifty yahrens ago! He was the skipper of a Star Carrier back then, the Alyattes I believe it was. God, has it been that long? Ahem! Where was I? The Galactica leads her rag tag fleet away from the planet Gamoray and back on a heading into deep unexplored space. We have replenished our fuel supply thanks to our raid of the Cylon's fuel depot on Gamoray and should not need another re-fueling for some time. Yet, as I lead my flock of human survivors into the further reaches of space, I cannot help but reflect on the past. My past as well as Cain's. Computer, I need a file. Galactica journal: Captain Adama.Colonial yahren 7292. File entry.Operation Pegasus. 


	2. Prologue

The Hunt for Battlestar Pegasus  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
It was a time of great uncertainty for the people of the Twelve Colonies of man. There was great joy due to the unexpected cease-fire between the Colonies and the Cylon Empire. After all, it had been almost four Sectares, 120 days since the last engagement with forces from Cylon. The Colonial government begged its' people to not jump to any conclusions. The Council of the Twelve had been unable to establish any sort of contact with the Cylons to determine whether or not they were indeed withdrawing for good and wanted peace or if their alien enemies were simply refortifying their positions. They had retreated before, of course, for over a yahren to only attack again when it was least expected. Even so, it was very difficult for many war weary colonists to not entertain the idea that the war was finally over. Celebrations sprung up throughout every Colony.  
  
However, there was other disquieting news. The human colony on Scorpia had announced their intentions to secede from the other eleven Colonies. Scorpia had always been the most rebellious, oppressive state in the human union. It was the only Colony that was not a democracy. It was the Colony that had displaced the original natives of Scorpia, the Borellian Nomen, to a distant moon. Now, their new dictator saw this cease-fire in the Cylon War as a perfect time to begin a new era in Scorpian history. As a single Colony, Scorpia's military might was far and away the most impressive of any of the other eleven Colonies. With the Cylons out of the way, the Scorpian dictator, Melovich, could sculpt his own empire free of Colonial interference.  
  
The other eleven colonies were desperate to avoid a Civil War with their brothers on Scorpia. Thus, Scorpia did secede without any human bloodshed. However, a cold war ensued. This escalating war could threaten the human civilization's very existence once again. So, as one war may have ended, another had begun. Many Colonists prayed for their society.  
  
And.the Cylons still lurked. 


	3. Meeting the Admiral

The Hunt for Battlestar Pegasus  
1  
  
Chapter One  
  
Commander Thor stood proudly on the bridge of his ship. He sighed deeply as the crew hurriedly prepared to shove off. Glimpsing briefly to the rear of the ships control center, he spied his first officer, Colonel Perseus, barking final departure orders to a yeoman. Perseus caught his commander's gaze, and cracked a wicked smile. Today was the day the two old friends would make history.  
  
"It's time, Commander", said Perseus as he stepped onto the command deck, which sat high above the rest of the Bridge.  
  
Thor did not reply immediately. Instead, he turned from his old friend to gaze once more at the star field beyond. Through the main viewport, part of the superstructure of the spacedock could be seen seemingly about to burst apart from the strain of holding back Thor's giant warship. The light glow of the outer atmosphere of the planet Gamoray was barely detectable at the base of the battlestar's viewer.  
  
"Yes", Thor finally replied in a whisper. "It's time. Time indeed."  
  
"Clear all moorings!" ordered Perseus towards the man at the Nav station. "Stir Solium Storage tank 1 and prepare to depart!"  
  
"Aye aye, Colonel!" replied the Navigator with a mischievous grin.  
  
Moments later, the monolithic ship surged forward and away from its' space moorings. At no more than an idle, the ship quickly left the space -dock behind and effortlessly navigated the shipyards of Gamoray before settling on a heading for open space. As the rear view scan displayed Gamoray slipping further and further away, Thor and Perseus shared a heartfelt handshake, Thor adding a hearty pat on his first officers' back. Today, they would meet their ultimate destiny.  
  
Captain Adama tried to keep himself awake as best he could. Certainly, the choppy flight of the Colonial Transport would see to that even if the caffeine in his drink did not. As fire erupted outside his viewport, he realized the ship was on final approach as it fought through the atmosphere of Caprica. Caprica, his home planet since birth and a place he had not visited in Sectares. It would be a very pleasant visit regardless of the length of his stay or the reason for his urgent mission. At least he would get to see his beloved Illya and baby boy, Apollo. Adama had not seen the latter since his birth, and then it had been only for a matter of centares.  
The Hunt for Battlestar Pegasus  
2  
  
The Transport's doors opened and Adama's senses were greeted with the harsh sounds and lights of the bustling Caprica City spaceport. To avoid being trampled by the anxious passengers behind him, he quickly hopped down and to the side of the mobbed concourse. Within microns, two Security Council officials approached the quite obviously exhausted Colonial Captain.  
  
"Captain Adama", said one of the officers. "Welcome home, sir. Would you please follow us?"  
  
Adama nodded yes and followed the burly men to a hover-bus that floated nearby. The bus's long cylindrical frame opened on one side to allow the men to enter. Inside, the bus was very spacious, with luxurious amenities throughout.  
  
Before long, Adama would find himself inside the office of Admiral Jacoby. Jacoby's office seemed to be at the very heart of the enormous Pyramid of the Colonial Intelligence Agency or CIA for short. The admiral was an old friend of Adama's family and would typically dispense with the protocols of Colonial military doctrine whenever he had dealings with him.  
  
"Adama!!! You son of a bitch! How are ya', son?" said the Admiral as he poured Adama a hot drink.  
  
"Fine, fine", said Adama as he loosened his collar and made himself comfortable in the Admiral's lounge area.  
  
"And your father? How is that old war-daggit?" Jacoby asked as he made himself comfortable on his couch, which faced the chair Adama had chosen.  
  
Both men placed their drinks on the table before them and stirred the hot cider lazily. "He's very good, sir. I've been instructed to relay a challenge for a rematch of Triad, in fact?" said Adama with a tired grin.  
  
"I swear, Adama, I won the game fair and square!" chuckled the Admiral.  
  
Adama studied Jacoby from head to toe. He had never realized what a large man he was before. The admiral must have stood a good 6 foot 5 easily and he was definitely on the heavier side. His dark, black skin hid the scars of long, hard yahrens of battle well.  
The admirals' eyes focused on the new metal pins on Adama's green and brown battle-jacket. Adama noticed this and cleared his throat rather bashfully.  
  
"There well deserved, Adama", said the Admiral in a more serious tone. "Don't you ever listen to that felgercarb about nepotism because it is just that---FELGERCARB!"  
  
"Thank you, sir" replied an embarrassed Adama.  
  
"So, what's so important that you had to hop three Transports and a frigate to get here all the way from---"  
  
"Borrallus", finished Adama. "Well, sir, it's this", said Adama as he reached into his briefcase that he had pinned to his side.  
  
Adama pulled out a small data-disc and placed it in the player on the Admiral's table. Immediately, a large 3-D holograph of a battlestar appeared before the two men. Slowly, the holo spun the battlestar around as if it were on a turntable. All kinds of pertinent factoids and charts were displayed just below the holo-ship.  
  
"Big frakker!" exclaimed the Admiral.  
  
"She's several meters larger than the Rycon and probably faster than the Galactica", offered Adama.  
  
"What are they calling her?" asked the Admiral as he continued to squint at the holo.  
  
"This is the Battlestar Pegasus, Admiral", answered Adama dramatically.  
  
"Pegasus?"  
  
"It's Scorpian for poetic inspiration", Adama said before sipping his cup for the first time.  
  
"What are these antenna arrays on either side, facing the inbound landing bays?" asked a very curious Jacoby.  
  
"You don't miss much, do you", quipped Adama. "Those, sir, are the problem and the reason I am here at the behest of the agent assigned to this case. We don't know what they are."  
  
"Would this CIA agent happen to be a very stunning brunette with a pension for pulling powerful strings?"  
  
"Yes, Admiral. It is Illya", laughed Adama.  
  
"Well, I must say that this is all very interesting considering that this battlestar set sail this morning from the shipyards of Gamoray", sighed Jacoby.  
"This morning", whispered Adama to himself. "Admiral, I would like to request permission to show this holo to someone."  
  
"Anyone I know?"  
  
"A Lieutenant by the name of Tigh. I knew him at the academy. The last that I knew, he was still working in the shipyards there while he finishes his rehabilitation", answered Adama.  
  
"What happened to him?"  
  
"He got himself caught on the wrong side of a Cylon Pinwheel attack."  
  
"Clearance?" asked the Admiral.  
  
"Top Secret or better. He's worked in Special-Ops ever since he graduated", answered Adama before finishing his drink.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for, Captain? You better double time it over to the academy!" exclaimed the Admiral. "Get this business taken care of so you can go visit that little family of yours. That's an order!"  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	4. Old Friends

The Hunt for Battlestar Pegasus 5  
  
Illya had warned him that there would be days like this. Adama hadn't slept in 26 centares and it sure wasn't looking like he would be bedding down anytime soon. He held tight to the skywalk railing as the escalator belt whisked him towards his destination, the Academy's Engineer Training Docks. This was where students studying in the field of construction and engineering got their hands dirty refitting, repairing and building small spacecraft from scratch. Lieutenant Tigh was a Warrior and pilot first, but he was also a whiz at structural engineering and electronics. So, this was the perfect place for him to serve while his body healed. From what Adama understood, the young black officer had smashed nearly every bone in his body and nearly lost both legs. He was lucky to be alive.  
  
Even the pilot in Adama found it hard to look over the edge of the skywalk railing. He was a good 300 meters above the ground, speeding in and around Academy skyscrapers and Pyramids that reached high into the clouds of Caprica. As the skywalk in front of him began to descend, he thought quickly of the all too brief reunion with his family. He had stopped by his home in the hills outside Caprica City to see his wife and child before heading out to the Academy. Adama felt that Illya should know that all of her hard work was paying off and that Admiral Jacoby would allow them to get to the bottom of the Scorpian mystery. She hadn't been happy as he rushed right back out the door, but he promised her that he would return as soon as his visit with Tigh was finished. Somehow, they both knew that would be a hard promise to keep. Personally, Adama wanted to put all of this Scorpian business behind them. It all seemed a fools' errand with the Cylons still lurking just a galaxy away. Adama knew it was but a matter of time before they reared their ugly, metallic heads again.  
  
Before he knew it, Adama found himself at his destination. He waited patiently in Tigh's office as a cadet went to inform the Lieutenant of his visitor. Adama was taking in a picture of their graduating class on the wall when Tigh entered.  
  
"They were the best of times", said Tigh gleefully.  
  
"They were the worst of times", added Adama as he turned to face his friend.  
  
Tigh laughed raucously as the two former roommates and wingmen embraced roughly. "My god, Adama! How long has it been?" asked Tigh.  
  
"Too long, old friend", Adama answered.  
  
Tigh smiled as he finally released Adama from his grip and limped over to his desk. "So, what brings you back to the old stomping grounds?"  
  
Adama noted the small office and minimal decoration. Tigh probably intended to leave this post very soon.  
The Hunt for Battlestar Pegasus 6  
  
For the second time this day, Adama broke open the seal of his compu- brief and displayed the holo-disks contents. Tigh studied it silently for a long moment before pressing a button at the base of the disc-player, which ordered the computer to print out a full size schematic on paper as well as full-color photographs. A centon later, Tigh's desk was covered with both.  
  
"What are these arrays?" Tigh asked as he peered at the photos.  
  
"Those are the reason I'm here, Tigh. We don't know what they are", sighed Adama. "But, whatever they are, I would assume them to be some new Scorpian advancement on the basic battlestar design. Whether they intend to use it on us or not, remains to be seen."  
  
"But, we wouldn't want any sort of technological advancement to fall into Cylon hands either", Tigh lamented. "I don't know what that fool, Melovich, is thinking. Seceding from the other eleven tribes now?"  
  
"Could it be some sort of new defense shielding system?" asked Adama.  
  
"No", answered Tigh as he continued to study a schematic. "Too close to the Solium storage tanks. It would have to be---"  
  
"What? What is it, Tigh?" demanded Adama.  
  
"Where was this ship built, Captain?" asked Tigh as he slouched back into his seat.  
  
"The Scorpian shipyards at Gamoray."  
  
"That's it, Adama!" exclaimed Tigh.  
  
"What do you mean, Tigh? What's it?" asked the befuddled Adama.  
  
"Datgwen Nichiro", answered Tigh as he began to pace the small room.  
  
Tigh typed information into the personnel computer on his office's main wall unit. As a life size 3D holograph of a man appeared in the center of the room, Tigh faced Adama with a new gleam in his eye.  
  
"He's a Delphian?" observed Adama.  
  
"That's correct, Captain. Nichiro is an officer in the Delphian Empire on Gamoray", answered Tigh. "He is also an engineering and scientific genius!"  
  
The Hunt for Battlestar Pegasus 7  
  
"Continue, Lieutenant!" ordered a now formal Captain Adama.  
  
Tigh returned to the seat behind his desk and sat down. "Well, Captain---several yahrens ago, Nichiro approached Colonial Command with blueprints of a revolutionary cloaking device that would leave a warship practically undetectable to even the most advanced scanners. I sat on the board that determined the technology was simply too dangerous and unstable at that time."  
  
"Dangerous and unstable?" asked a riveted Adama.  
  
"Yes. The power required for a camouflaging force field strong enough to cloak a battlestar is astronomical. The only way to make it work is to use a highly unstable mixture of a Solium-Tylium derivative called Soltium", explained Tigh.  
  
"So, what happened?" Adama asked.  
  
"Nichiro was furious. He vowed to sell his technology to the highest bidder. He would have been arrested right there for intention of treason, but the Delphian government stepped in and cried diplomatic immunity", Tigh said in a most disgusted tone.  
  
"I see", sighed Adama. "And, soon after that, the Delphians were awarded a contract to build Scorpian warships for the Colonial Fleet."  
  
"Yes, that's right", said Tigh as Adama rose to leave.  
  
"Tigh, thank you for your time. You've been most helpful."  
  
"It was my pleasure, Captain Adama", said Tigh proudly. "Perhaps our paths may cross again someday."  
  
"I hope so", said Adama before leaving. 


End file.
